Mare Serenitatis
by xOhxSnapx
Summary: Princess Serenity would be the first to find a love on the blue planet Earth and the first to fight for the right to be allowed that love. A story of the life and death of the Princess of the Moon


**A/N:** Just a few things here. There are probably a frillion of these, "Lets write about what happened in the past!" fic, and I admit, that I've never read one. Also, this fic will be a bit of the manga, anime, and a slight bit AU for the fact that I may not agree with somethings that may have happened in either the manga or anime. Also, there will be no use of Japanese words for this is a time before they were reborn into Japan. The Senshi, as princesses or what have you will only go by their planet name, just as Princess Serenity is called Serenity. This is also a prequel to my other story, Requiem of Destruction, which I wont continue until I finish this. Not to mention this is only my second Sailor Moon fanfic. Lastly, tell me whatcha thing, but keep all the mean things way. They hurt my feelings. ;__; Enjoy!

- - - -

**Mare Serenitatis**

"_Lets do it again, from the beginning!"_

_Eight girls surrounded a weeping angel, smiling brightly, their mouths moving like they were speaking - but no words spilled out, then something caught the angel's attention, and she turn around. It was a man and the angel rushed forward, burying herself with in his arms, trying with all of her heart to keep the tears from spilling over. Something was just too much as she grabbed a hold of the man tighter, afraid to let go._

- - - -

Little Princess Serenity opened her eyes, her hands folded in prayer in front of her, felt a tear slide down the side of her cheek. She was still saddened by the dream that she had only three nights ago. All the images flashed before her eyes every time she cast her gaze upon the earth, wondering what it was like down there and how different it could be from the moon. Though she was too young to think of all the various ways it was different, she had painted a picture of life on earth in her head and the image made her smile.

She pictured endless seas of the clearest blue and beautiful sapphire skies. She dreamed that the air smelt of sweet flowers, much like the air in the gardens of the palace on the moon. There were so many things about the beautiful blue that she wondered about, she longed to go and ask these questions, but she knew her place. Serenity was the only daughter to the queen who ruled over the moon and the Silver Millennium, the Crown Princess. She was always there - always around a corner, watching everything and always trying to get a glimpse at her dream planet.

Serenity was always the curious kitten, always walking with her mother - asking questions that seemed to have no answer. But one of the most important questions was one that she would not understand until she was much older. She had asked her mother why it was forbidden for the people of the moon to travel to earth. The queen had simply smiled down at her young daughter and kneeled to her level, looking at her with the saddest eyes the princess could ever remember seeing.

"Because we are not one," her mother had replied, offering a small smile to her daughter.

It had been about two years since she had asked her mother that question and even at the age six, Serenity did not understand. She had consulted with her guardians, the princesses of her the surrounding plants and warriors in training, about the answer she had received from her mother. The four had looked away for they too did not fully understand what was meant when the queen said they were not one.

And now, as the silver haired Serenity slipped past the main entrance hall of the palace and out into the bright light of day, she sun. And she spun some look, looking up at the sky. Her hair, which was long for her age, was left down, out of its normal two bunned pigtails. It was seen as something rather informal for her to be seen with out the signature hair style, but this was here moment - it was her moment not to be formal. It was in this time that she imagined what it would be like if she hadn't been born a royal of the moon. Oh, to be born with out a crescent upon her forehead.

But the thought made her sad at the same time, for as much as she imagined, nothing came to her mind. She stopped spinning, her right had placed on her left forearm slight raised in front of her. Someone had seen her. She bit her lip in hopes that it wasn't her mother.

"Serenity, you silly thing!" came a soft voice from behind a pillar. "You should be attending to your studies."

And from behind that pillar came a young girl in a red dress, dark hair spilling over her shoulders. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief; it wasn't her mother after all. The two girls walked to each other and linked hands before continuing the walk back to the palace. Serenity gave a glance back to the place where she had spun around and around only moments ago and turned her head again to look at the girl she was walking with.

"Luna said the same thing," she said after a moment or two of silent walking. "But I couldn't help myself - the sun was out so early!" Serenity finished on a happy note, smiling to herself.

The girl she walked with laughed a little, squeezing her hand. "Always the same Princess Serenity I've grown up with, aren't you?" She took noticed of Serenity's nod and smiled. "You're like a star, Princess. Always shining so brightly."

Serenity stopped and looked upon Mars, the young princesses of the plant Mars. Weren't they all stars in the very long run? The brightest stars that there were? As they continued walking she pondered on the wonders her mother had said just a few short days ago as the sun was setting to bring light to another planet. Something her mother had said would be a guide post for her future - a future that at the tender age of six she was unsure of. A future that she welcomed with open, unsure arms.

"_Everybody carries a star of fate inside."_


End file.
